


Care

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, GTOP, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghyun cares for a sad JiyongOriginally posted on AFF on 11/10/2014. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/856819/care-gtop-jiyong-top-drabble





	Care

Jiyong was sobbing. He was curled up on the couch and was bawling his eyes out. His eyes ached and his throat burned but he just couldn't stop.

“Baby?” Seunghyun asked, kneeling down in front of him. “Oh, my love, what is it?”

Jiyong couldn't seem to stop crying, but he did manage a halfhearted shrug.

“Hmm,” Seunghyun pondered. “Just one of those days where everything seems wrong?”

Jiyong nodded.

“And since you don't know exactly what it is, you have no idea how to fix it.”

Jiyong nodded again.

“And you can't just snap out of it.”

Jiyong managed a sigh, and another nod.

“Okay.” Seunghyun kissed Jiyong's forehead and walked away.

Jiyong hiccuped.

 

 

Five minutes later, Seunghyun returned with a small plate of chocolate pieces and a mug of tea. He set them down on the table, then left again. He quickly came back with a pillow that he tucked under Jiyong's head, and the comforter Seunghyun's mom had made for them for their first anniversary. He lay it over Jiyong, making sure his toes were covered.

“You just stay here in your nest until you're ready to come out,” Seunghyun said softly, wiping Jiyong's tears. “No rush. You just take your time, and I'll be right here.”

Seunghyun sat next to Jiyong, tucking his boyfriend's feet under his legs to keep them warm. Jiyong's cries slowly died down, but Seunghyun didn't ask any questions. He knew that Jiyong just got down sometimes, and needed to cry it out. There wasn't a rhyme or reason. Sometimes Jiyong would be fine in an hour, sometimes a day or two. He always came back though. It was nerve-wracking in the beginning, but Seunghyun eventually learned that it was just one of those things- a part of Jiyong that Seunghyun cherished just as much as everything else about him- and that he would have to take extra-special care of his baby. As if Seunghyun would mind being there for Jiyong.

 


End file.
